


情人

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 背德预警，三观党注意避雷。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	情人

弗朗西斯坐在沙发上，两腿交叠，手里捧着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。亚瑟刻意压低的声音透过滚烫的白雾传进耳里，过电一般模糊不清，恍惚中他几乎以为电话那端的人是自己。

“嗯，我知道了……好……没关系……再见。”

他看着他窝在对面的沙发里，看着他微微垂下头，看着他挂掉电话收起手机，发梢盖住眼睛只剩下单薄苍白的唇。接着那张脸抬起来，碧绿的眼睛在氤氲着水雾的空气里慢慢变得清晰。

“抱歉，丹尼今天很忙。”

那就是见不到了。不过这并不重要，弗朗西斯不是为这个来的。直到两天前，他还不知道这次合作出版社的负责人是亚瑟，旧情人相见本是尴尬的场面，尤其亚瑟的脸与分别时毫无二致，仿佛一直停留在他模糊的、暧昧的、偶见空白和错乱的二十岁的记忆里。他有些不安，舌头干涩得不停打结，亚瑟倒是很自然地同他握手、寒暄、一本正经地公事公谈，完全称得上是一位负责的接洽人；然后他看了看表，说今天还有事，请他过两天来自己家里谈剩下的事宜，顺便介绍自己的丈夫跟他认识，像是这才想起来眼前这人是他的旧识。

临走的时候亚瑟将地址写在名片上递给弗朗西斯，字迹规整漂亮，起笔、连笔和收笔仍是弗朗西斯熟悉的习惯。名片上缠绕着一股潮湿的烟草气味，吸入鼻腔里隐隐泛起清甜，闻得他头晕目眩。过去亚瑟身上没有这样的味道，他记得，他想这或许是亚瑟最近惯用的香水，而他正好有些晕烟熏调。几天里这股陌生的、诡异的、难缠的气味始终萦绕不散，弗朗西斯脑袋昏昏沉沉的；他盯着那行地址，仿佛能从这串字母的缝隙里窥探到亚瑟与另一个男人的隐私，他们在一个他所未知的房子里调情、拥抱、接吻、做爱，洗浴间里摆着他们惯用的产品，卧室的衣柜里整整齐齐地叠着或挂着两个人的衣服，鞋柜里摆着两个人的鞋，他们朝夕相处、耳鬓厮磨，男人身上也沾染了湿暖的烟熏味，比名片上的更加浓烈持久，而他们都很喜欢。

弗朗西斯不是没有想象过那是一个怎样的男人。亚瑟已婚这一事实并没有引起他过多的惊讶，他们失去联系太久，双方都已年近三十，大部分人总归是要找个伴侣分享人生。现在他终于坐在这里，从房子的布置、橱柜上的相框和亚瑟的只言片语里，略微窥见了那个男人的身影。

橱柜上正是丹尼尔·哈灵顿先生的照片。哈灵顿先生有一张生人莫近的脸，颧骨高耸，嘴唇紧闭，像一幅线条冷峻生硬的木版画；眼睛凹陷进去，但是炯炯有神地大睁着，那两道精明的目光仿佛高压电流，简直能透过纸面和木制相框把人烧穿。只需扫一眼就知道这是一位严谨的、认真的、不苟言笑的精英人士，完全一板一眼的严肃作风。

“我很喜欢这张，特意打印出来放在相框里，尽管丹尼无法理解。不过我喜欢，所以他随我去了。”亚瑟笑了笑，似乎对自己的安排相当得意，不过跟他的丈夫一样，弗朗西斯完全看不出这样做的必要之处。

“哈灵顿先生似乎很忙？”

亚瑟点点头：“他是一名律师，最近正有一个要紧案子。我们刚认识那会儿，他就经常因为工作翘掉约会。”

弗朗西斯这才知道他们是通过再普通不过的同性社区交流的方式认识的。这倒也算正常，对同性恋群体而言，这的确是寻找恋人乃至伴侣的最佳途径，只是对亚瑟来说，未免太无趣了。

亚瑟是一个令人惊喜的家伙，胆大、放浪、肆无忌惮，这是弗朗西斯对他的第一印象。他敲响画室门的时候弗朗西斯正在午睡，半边脸在桌上压得通红，睁开眼睛就被透过玻璃的阳光猝不及防地晃得刺痛。他垂下眼皮缓了一会儿，这才慢吞吞地起身，踢开脚边乱七八糟堆到小腿的绘画工具和杂物，为那个吵醒他的人开门。

“我想请你为我画一幅像。”来人迫不及待地开口，用格外大方的、坦荡的口吻。弗朗西斯满脑子睡意还没有完全驱散，他皱起眉，用挑剔的目光打量这个粗眉毛的陌生青年。

“我知道你在接私活。有人会来找你画画，然后给你一些报酬。”来者解释道，他明显没有刚才那么从容了，目光有些躲闪，“等你给我画完像以后，我当然也会支付相应的报酬。”

弗朗西斯算是大学校园里的名人，那几年有人说他是艺术学院最优秀也最漂亮的学生，不分性别。他也的确当得起这份赞誉，无论是那张能令女孩们也自惭形秽的脸还是几乎挂满A+的成绩单。他很早就提前修满了学分，如痴如醉地将大把大把时间消磨在画室里，有些听说过他大名的学生难免来找他画点什么，他也不拒绝，长此以往竟然成了一笔小小的收入来源。很显然，眼前这个学生也是为此而来。

“你叫什么名字？”

“亚瑟·柯克兰。”

弗朗西斯拉开门：“进来吧。”

画室相当杂乱，弗朗西斯并不是很喜欢条理和整洁的那一类人。亚瑟有些好奇、又有些惊讶地打量这个狭窄闷热的房间，他不小心踢到一个横亘在地上的箱子，顿时一个激灵缩回脚去，像一只惴惴不安的兔子。弗朗西斯觉得好笑，让他随便坐，自己需要找些东西。

“你想画一幅什么样的像？半身？全身？肖像？喜欢什么样的风格？画面尺寸？”弗朗西斯一边背对着亚瑟在自己乱糟糟的所有物里翻腾，一边询问顾客的喜好，但亚瑟没有回答他。他等了一会儿，依然没有得到回应，而要找的东西也还是没有找到，于是他有些不耐烦起来，回头催促了亚瑟一声。

那一声被他硬生生地在喉咙里掐断，陡然转回胸腔，向上压缩成一口充满震惊和疑问的吸气。亚瑟不知什么时候脱了个精光，他还是端坐的姿势，两条腿交叠起来，如某种垂落的细长柔软的白色藤蔓。弗朗西斯没有开灯，房间里有些昏暗，这具白花花的躯体于是显得格外明亮刺眼，仿佛一块放错了地方的大理石像。他不偏不倚地望着弗朗西斯，阳光落在绿眼睛里，像一片幽深却清澈见底的湖水泛起波光，透出朦胧的淡金色。

“你干什么？”经过两个漫长的、困难到几乎窒息的呼吸，弗朗西斯终于能

故作平静地问出这句话。

“我想让你画我的身体，不行吗？”

“不行。”弗朗西斯拒绝得干净利落，“我不喜欢画裸模，尤其是不够美的裸模。”

那双碧绿的眼睛闪烁了一下，似乎没有料到这样的回复：“不够美？”

“是的，你的身体不够美，至少是不够引起我描摹的兴趣。”

“那么，”亚瑟抬起头，一副真诚求知的模样，“什么样的身体是美的？”

男性与女性的身体生来就截然不同，弗朗西斯两者都爱，跟每一个多情的艺术家一样，只是他唯独偏爱两性特征突出得淋漓尽致的躯体，十足沙文主义的审美。他钟爱掷铁饼者和大卫这样的男性人像雕塑，健壮、匀称、优美，流畅结实的肌肉底下跳动着赐予大理石生命的力量。相比之下，眼前这具躯体却极度瘦弱贫瘠，它可以说是苍白无瑕，或是修长纤细，却很难感受到男性蓬勃的力量与生气，如同一个装满水却没有一条鱼的鱼缸，空荡得让人看一眼就失去了兴趣。

弗朗西斯一言不发，抬腿迈过身前的重重杂物，没有看亚瑟一眼。他并不认为自己的审美喜好可耻，但不打算对亚瑟说这些，不管怎么说，这毕竟太过刻薄，也毫无必要。亚瑟在被弗朗西斯扰动的空气中抬头，看见后者随手扯下画架上刚刚铺好的画布，兜头盖脸地朝他罩下来。

“回去吧。”他说。

亚瑟骤然伸手抓住他，在摩擦中被弄乱的脑袋从画布下探出来，眼睛迫切地、眨也不眨地望着弗朗西斯，像某种胆怯又好奇的小动物。

“如果不能为我画画，能不能……”像是下了很大决心似的，他深吸一口气，裸露的胳膊沿着弗朗西斯的手臂上滑到肩膀，冰凉的皮肤仿佛蛇类。“……你有时候会在这间画室里跟人做爱。”

如同一道惊雷在耳边炸开，弗朗西斯惊得跳了起来，而亚瑟平静地注视着他，这时候他看起来一点也不紧张或是害羞了。

“你……”

“没错，我撞见过。请原谅，我并不是有意偷窥，只是有时候你们格外忘乎所以，任何当时经过画室的人都不会听不出。另外，有那么几次，你似乎没有把窗帘拉严实。很有趣，那几次的人都不一样，并且男女皆有。”

艺术学院风气散漫，学生大都有些恃才傲物特立独行，弗朗西斯更是其中翘楚，所有人都知道他是个傲慢放纵的家伙，明目张胆地把人带到画室里做爱是出格的，不过只有弗朗西斯敢这样做，也只有他可以这样做。艺术学院的学生大都听说过他那些放浪形骸的传言，床伴无数、来者不拒，他从没把这放在心上，真正让他惊讶的是亚瑟的提议——他从没想过要跟一个刚刚认识几分钟的人上床，而这个人似乎已经相当了解他了。这样大胆放纵的想法！

弗朗西斯看着那双妖异的绿眼睛，心想自己多半还没有清醒。他不可思议地摇头，说：“你不知道你在说什么。天啊……我才刚刚认识你。”

亚瑟仰着头，脸上的神色平静而固执：“我总不能白来一趟。”

弗朗西斯从喉咙里发出一筹莫展的叹息。他绕过亚瑟，重新在画架上铺好一块画布，摆放得杂乱无章的颜料盒被他用手划来划去，盒底擦过桌面，发出沉闷的声响。

“回去吧。”他头也不抬地说。

亚瑟在弗朗西斯的余光里静默，雪白的画布裹住他，像一座安宁高耸的雪山。良久，久到弗朗西斯几乎都快要忘记他，他突然动了，山顶的积雪轻飘飘地塌落在地。弗朗西斯惊讶地抬起头，只见亚瑟向他走过来，赤裸的脚在地面上没有发出半点声音。

“你找不到东西？我可以帮你整理画室。”

弗朗西斯曾经无数次回想起那个日光惫懒的午后，如同探头划过磨损的磁带，许多画面已经变得模糊甚或空白，除了亚瑟苍白精瘦的身体，被室内温暖的空气熏得泛红的脸，脸上金色的小绒毛，以及那双纯粹的、诚挚的、宝石般璀璨的绿眼睛。

他想，那天亚瑟或许不是来请他画像的。那之后的一连几年里，亚瑟是除他自己以外来画室次数最多、停留时间最长的人，却再也没有一次提起过画像，

“我当然是来请你画画的。”亚瑟说，他的神色突然变得严肃起来，“波诺弗瓦先生，你从来不把我的话放在心上。第一次见面的时候我就请你为我画像，可是你直到现在也没有完成。”

亚瑟说得一点不错，直到弗朗西斯去了意大利，他也没有为亚瑟画过任何东西。再往后两人就彻底断了联系，再见面的时候亚瑟已经结婚了，以一副轻松从容的姿态，在与合法丈夫共同的家里招待阔别已久的旧情人。

弗朗西斯忽然前所未有地平静下来。很显然，亚瑟与那位哈灵顿先生的结合是和睦幸福的，与弗朗西斯过去的种种不过是他人生中一段莫名偏离了主题的小小插曲，或许有些不愉快，但并不怎么重要。

于是弗朗西斯露出微笑，就像与任何一位老友重逢那样，回以同样轻松的调侃：“非常抱歉，柯克兰先生，可是我说过，你的身体不够美。”

“不要那么清高，波诺弗瓦先生。无论美丑，只有傻子才会拒绝送上门来的生意。”亚瑟扬起下巴，“你现在画的价格比当初翻了上百倍，这我知道，不过趁与我们出版社这次合作的机会，能否少一点呢？”

“当然。希望哈灵顿先生不会介意我占用一点你的空闲时间。”

“丹尼从不干涉我与朋友来往。”

“是一位好丈夫。”

“我们还是谈谈这次合作吧。”亚瑟屈起指节敲了敲桌面，“别的之后再谈，无论是画像还是丹尼。”

弗朗西斯对丹尼其实兴致寥寥，但他没有反驳。合作的相关事宜在几天前那次见面时就已经大致敲定，因此这一次的交谈结束得迅速且完美。在离开之前，弗朗西斯把自己在伦敦的私人画室地址告诉亚瑟，让他抽空来帮助自己完成那幅拖欠已久的画像。

“周六下午。”亚瑟简短地定下时间。

如今弗朗西斯的画室很宽敞，是从他的住处直接开辟出一块地方改造而来，采光充足，装潢考究，临街的玻璃墙面干净明亮，是相当理想的工作环境。它本来比当年艺术学院里那个由废弃教室改造而来的破旧房间要体面得多，遗憾的是弗朗西斯的某些习惯让两者并无分别。

“你的画室还跟以前一样乱。”这是亚瑟进门后的第一句话，他的脸熟悉地皱缩起来，一副很嫌弃、很委屈他的样子，雨水静静地从脚下渗入木质地板里。

亚瑟来的时候，雨已经淅淅沥沥下了好一阵子。弗朗西斯听见敲门声，他放下画笔，透过玻璃门上雨珠歪歪扭扭的冲刷痕迹，看见一个零碎模糊的人影，被肆意流淌的水痕切割得光怪陆离。亚瑟没有撑伞，雨水浸透了他的发梢、他的肩膀、他的袖口、他的裤脚，衣服湿答答地紧贴在皮肤上。

这种情况显然超出了弗朗西斯的预料，好在他的画室与住所直接相连，这让他得以递给亚瑟一块擦头发的毛巾。

“为什么不带伞？”

亚瑟正弯腰脱下湿透的袜子，弗朗西斯看见一截被水浸泡得发白发胀的皮肤。

“出门的时候还没下这么大。”亚瑟低头看了一眼被雨水淋湿的衣服，有些惋惜，“我本来很喜欢丹尼送我的这件——你这有多余的衣服吗？”

这位哈灵顿先生的品味倒是不错。弗朗西斯细细打量亚瑟的上衣，剪裁得体，尺寸贴身，打湿之后将穿着者的身材线条勾勒得很流畅。他想如果是自己，跟哈灵顿先生的选择应该是相似的。

弗朗西斯把自己的外套脱下来递给亚瑟。亚瑟用苛刻的目光在弗朗西斯递来的衣服上扫了一遍，像一团冰凉的湿雾，然后抬起手，一颗颗地解开上衣纽扣。他不紧不慢，残留的水珠着脖颈线条滑进领口，弗朗西斯几乎能看清它的轨迹：每当它下滑一点，那片被淋得几近透明的前襟就更敞开一些，露出那具久违的、病态的、瘦削的、死气沉沉的躯体，跟弗朗西斯记忆里的那个没有任何差别。他忽然恍惚起来，仿佛一把钥匙直直插进他的脑海，角落里某个尘封的部分轰然打开了，眼前的一切随之如潮般褪去，他仿佛置身于梦境，有些迟疑地想，他们是在哪里？是那间狭小老旧的画室，还是亚瑟那个空气总是潮湿温暖的单人公寓？

“为我画一幅像吧，弗朗西斯。”他听见亚瑟说。

他把亚瑟从凳子上拉起来，很粗暴地，把那颗毛糙的金色脑袋按在桌面上，连同赤裸的上半身，桌面传来一声闷响，而亚瑟一声不吭。作为一个男性模特，亚瑟的身体的确缺乏弗朗西斯所追求的美感，但他的背部足够光洁纤薄，可以作为上好的人体画布。弗朗西斯用蘸了颜料的画笔触碰它，仿佛电流窜过脊背，平整的画布上浮现出细密的凸起的点，这是刺激作用下肌肉收缩的结果，很快就能恢复如初。弗朗西斯缓缓移动画笔，红色在雪白的皮肤上慢慢涂抹晕染开来，仿佛迸裂而出的鲜血，沿着皮肤纹理一寸寸蔓延渗透，亚瑟在流淌、覆盖、浸透全身的寒意中微不可察地颤抖着，如一只濒死的蝉。

弗朗西斯喜欢在亚瑟身上作画。没有主题，没有意义，没有任何手法或步骤的讲究，他总是随手抓起画笔和调色盘，漫无目的地把各种颜料混合在一起，再毫无章法地涂抹在亚瑟身上，像一个不负责任的粉刷匠。他的作品自然也没有任何头绪可言；从脊背到腰臀，从颈项到胸口，从肩膀到手腕，从小腹到腿根，深深浅浅，粗细不一，红的黑的蓝的白的乌泱泱地、极不均匀地在亚瑟身上干涸，像无数只手紧紧扒住他，皮肤干痒欲裂。

“你这样我没办法洗干净。”亚瑟抱怨，两条腿不满地叠在一起。

“我帮你洗。”弗朗西斯这样回答，可是没有看亚瑟，只顾低头收拾自己的作画工具。

亚瑟冷哼一声，穿上衣服从桌子上跳下来，帮他整理那些乱糟糟的画笔和颜料。弗朗西斯突然闻到他身上的气味，那是被烟草熏过后又在阳光下晒过的味道，带着令人窒息的辛辣和涩意。弗朗西斯有些疑惑，亚瑟是从来不用香水的，过去他从未在亚瑟身上闻到任何味道，但不可否认的是，这股气息非常熟悉，是完完全全属于亚瑟的，只是他想不起来了。

“你还是习惯把套子放这里。”

他心里一惊，看见亚瑟揶揄地瞧着他，手里拿着一个盒子。弗朗西斯这才反应过来，他一直喜欢把套子跟颜料盒堆在一起，这一点直到现在也没有变过。

“说说看，现在还是喜欢跟模特们在画室里做爱吗？”亚瑟把盒子抛过来，弗朗西斯下意识地接住。“或者是把在外面认识的人带回这里？”

弗朗西斯耸耸肩：“你知道我。”

亚瑟冷笑着把颜料盒摆好，说：“难怪到现在也没人愿意跟你结婚。”

“你倒是找到了一位不错的伴侣。”弗朗西斯懒得反驳，慢吞吞地把画架支起来，“他知道你今天来做什么吗？”

“不知道。丹尼甚至不知道我不在家。他一大早就出门了，没有回来过。”

“哈灵顿先生很忙。”

“是的，我在结婚前就知道了。”

“我还以为你不会选择这样的伴侣——至少以前我是这样认为的。”

亚瑟顿了一下，说：“你说得没错。”

“那么，为什么要跟他结婚？”

“因为他说他爱我。”

弗朗西斯恍然大悟地哦了一声，随即下了结论：“那就是说你不爱他。”

亚瑟望着他。像是忽然来了兴趣，那双绿眼睛快活地闪烁起来，像一只被点燃的蜡烛。

“为什么？”

“因为如果你爱他，你就会直接这样回答。”

弗朗西斯一边说一边靠近亚瑟，他们之间的距离已经相当近了，那股烟草气息异常浓烈地在他的鼻尖上跳动着，跟心脏跳动的频率几乎一致。他看见亚瑟微微仰起的脸，赤裸的起伏的胸膛，那双有些茫然、有些错愕的眼睛，以及轻轻颤动的睫毛。这让他莫名其妙地想起大学里再平常不过的某天，亚瑟一如既往跑来画室替他整理打扫，他似乎叫他去做什么事，亚瑟讶异地抬起头，那神情跟现在一模一样。

他几乎马上就要亲吻他，但他忍住了。他很明白冲动的结果。那天他头脑发热在窗台下吻了亚瑟，没有说过一句多余的话，但似乎有什么在静默中悄然改变了。亚瑟照常一有空就往画室跑，却不再说是帮弗朗西斯整理画室，弗朗西斯也从来不问；他们开始一起看电影，在画室里、亚瑟的公寓里做爱，温柔的或是疯狂的，潦草的或是忘我的，短暂的或是漫长的，一切就像河流入海一样自然而然。

但现在的弗朗西斯无法想象亲吻落下去的结果。河流的源头被重重山岩堵住，他无法顺流而下，看不到、也不愿去看它的尽头。

岩石被骤然轰开，亚瑟揽住他，冰凉的嘴唇覆了上来。

弗朗西斯一动不动地僵在原地，仿佛被禁锢在逐渐凝固的石膏里。这个吻很长，也很浅，他们只是嘴唇相贴，灼热的呼吸与心跳声此起彼伏地缠在一起，除此之外再无其他。弗朗西斯无法判断时间的流逝，但他的身体在渐渐回温，慢慢到了燥热难耐的温度，他不得不做些什么，于是他按住亚瑟的腰，呼吸紊乱地将这个吻加深。

水流一旦形成就源源不断，任何人也无法阻止。直到亚瑟伏在画板上呻吟的时候，弗朗西斯仍没有想明白这一切是如何发生的。他挺动的时候画板剧烈地抖动着，亚瑟紧紧攥着画板边缘，画布上是弗朗西斯尚未完成的作品，他已经卡在这里很久，亚瑟来的时候上面笔刷停留的痕迹还没有干透，现在被耸动的身躯和体液汗液蹭花了。亚瑟在高亢的叫声中脱力滑落，弗朗西斯锁住他的双腿，反复进出的同时用力亲吻那片雪白如画布的脊背和后颈。

亚瑟在弗朗西斯松开的手掌里滑落下去，像一团轻飘飘的棉花。他的脸颊和嘴唇不正常地红着，身上红斑点点，脸上泪水和唾液横亘交织，神情却安稳得仿佛一只餍足的猫。

弗朗西斯把他扶起来，随手扯下画布，后者正靠着桌沿慢慢平复呼吸。

“你看，你把我的画弄脏了。”

亚瑟皱着眉瞪他，又看了看自己布满红痕的身体，眉头锁得更深。

“谁让你在我身上啃出这些东西的？我怎么回去？今晚……”抱怨戛然而止，恼怒、羞愧和廉耻后知后觉地涌上来，他不再说话了。

“原来你还知道你已经结婚了。”

“刚才是谁在与已经结婚的人做爱，波诺弗瓦先生？”

弗朗西斯冷淡地瞥了他一眼，带着烦躁和厌恶的神色。亚瑟对此非常熟悉，过去几乎每一次来到弗朗西斯的画室，他都是这样的眼神。

“我有遮瑕膏，你知道在哪里。”

“用这种东西来遮盖你干的好事，你要我花多少时间？”

“不用算了。”弗朗西斯干净利落地转过头，铺上一块新的画布，随即拿起颜料盒，试图终止这场对话。

身后沉默了一阵，接着传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，随后又是长久的寂静。亚瑟的声音再次响起的时候，弗朗西斯吓得手抖了一下。

“帮我涂遮瑕膏。”亚瑟不情不愿地说，“背后我看不见。”

他坐在桌子上，微微侧过身，狼藉的背部一览无余。弗朗西斯点涂的手法跟画画很像，轻柔、简洁、细致，软化的固体膏状物覆盖住雪白身体上那些旖旎的痕迹，完美地融化进皮肤里。亚瑟背上带着微微的汗意，那股泛着苦涩的烟草味道在弗朗西斯的鼻腔里愈发清晰起来。

“你身上什么味道？我记得你以前是不用香水的。”

“Le Labo的红茶29。”

“红茶？”弗朗西斯挑眉，“怎么一股烟味？”

亚瑟轻轻笑起来，带着背部一阵细微的颤动，瘦削的蝴蝶骨仿佛振翅欲飞。弗朗西斯无法看清需要遮瑕的地方，伸手按住他的肩膀，觉得掌心被硌得生疼。

“难闻。”他简单地评价道，“扔了它。”

“这是我跟丹尼一起挑的。”

“我不认为它很适合你。”

“可是丹尼喜欢。我也不反感。”

丹尼跟我没关系。弗朗西斯想这样说，但他没有。他实在没有兴趣了解亚瑟丈夫的喜好，但他无法克制自己想象这股令他厌恶的气息是如何让哈灵顿先生神魂颠倒，又是如何为他们床笫之间的秘事增色颇多，这些想象让他烦躁得想吐；尤其是在刚刚那场性事之后，道德、良心、好强心和莫名的不甘让他下意识地逃避着有关那个男人的一切信息，可是亚瑟偏偏要提那个名字。

“可是我闻了头晕。”弗朗西斯有些烦躁，狠狠将刷头摁在亚瑟背上。

“好吧。”亚瑟轻巧地回答，“我不会再用了。”

没有谁能料到原本约定画像的时间竟然是这样度过的，本来他们还剩下一点时间，可以认认真真地准备那幅画，但哈灵顿先生似乎结束了工作，并给亚瑟发来信息。这时亚瑟身上的遮瑕膏才刚刚干透，他抓起外套，布料如风拂过被粉饰得了无痕迹的背德罪状。

“借下你的外套。”他眨了眨眼睛，“以后有时间再还给你。你不会介意吧？”

“以后？以后再找时间为你画像？”

“不。”亚瑟笑了笑，“已经不需要了。”

弗朗西斯满腹疑惑，不过他没有来得及问明白。亚瑟推开门，雨不知什么时候已经停了，他离开的脚步很轻快，可见心情相当愉悦，满屋杂乱被他毫无负担地抛给弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯关上门，坐回画架前继续自己被亚瑟打断的工作。灵感是喜怒无常的神祇，他苦恼地发现它不再眷顾他了，亚瑟的到来很不幸地打断了他所有已有的未有的思路，而他不知道从哪里寻回；亚瑟走得很干脆，但他身上的味道还留在这里，那股让弗朗西斯头晕的气息阴魂不散地在身边缭绕着，这个偌大的画室还远远不够大。弗朗西斯手里的画笔陡然失去了控制，倏地画错了一笔，他烦躁地啧了一声，将画布扯下来。

他想亚瑟实在是个难缠的家伙，几年前也是，现在也是。看他留在画室里这叫人头晕的味道，黏腻腻的，丝丝缕缕的，扯也扯不清，总要无孔不入地往弗朗西斯身边凑，恼人得很，他一点也不喜欢。

后来亚瑟果然很体贴地不再使用那款香水。在那之后弗朗西斯再也没有闻到过那股味道。那个荒唐的周六下午像是多米诺骨牌的第一张，它猝不及防地倒下，引发了接下来的所有倒牌与噼里哗啦的撞击声，如同一场无人能够阻止的暴风雨。亚瑟空闲的时候总是往弗朗西斯的画室跑，带着年轻人式的执着和热忱。他容光焕发，神采奕奕，仿佛又回到了大学时代。大部分时间里他只是静静地坐在画架旁，做他自己的事情，看弗朗西斯抹花调色板，在画布上大片涂抹或是仔细勾勒，在弗朗西斯放下画笔的时候递过去一杯水、一张纸巾或是其他，甚至无需一个眼神。

他们在宽敞却显得拥挤的画室里做爱，抵着墙面，倚着画架，靠着窗口，淋着花洒，身躯紧贴着身躯，呼吸扰动着呼吸。他们比大学时代更加放纵，更加忘乎所以，封闭的室内空气热得令人发慌，每一粒尘埃都在躁动地跳跃，亚瑟眯着眼睛看它们，在情欲熏燎的视网膜上化成云雾。弗朗西斯的颜料盒用得很快，他用手指和画笔在亚瑟身上肆意挥洒突如其来的灵感，无数色彩在亚瑟身上涂抹蔓延，律动起伏间染上弗朗西斯的身体，在紧密相连的地方晕开一片诡异的原野，原野又被浴室里细密的水柱狠狠冲毁，洇染成大片转瞬凋谢的烟花，理智与氤氲的水汽一同蒸发殆尽，精液、汗液、颜料与水混合难分。

有次情到酣处之际，弗朗西斯嗅到亚瑟身上只剩下衣物柔顺剂的气息，突然想起那讨厌的香水是亚瑟的丈夫为他挑选的东西。

“那香水你平时还在用？”

“扔了。”

“为什么？”

亚瑟看了他一眼，眼角带着不以为意的笑：“是你让我扔的。”

“哈灵顿先生不觉得奇怪？”

“我说这支香水我用腻了，想换个新的，他当然不会说什么。”亚瑟打着哈欠，随手抚过他的胸口，像一片柔软却令人心痒的羽毛，“——你喜欢什么样的香水？”

弗朗西斯推开他坐起来，把视线移回自己的画布上：“什么香水也别用。”

亚瑟对于自己肉体出轨的事实似乎丝毫不觉得愧疚，他在这方面的道德低下得令人吃惊。这倒与他第一次与弗朗西斯见面就提出要同对方上床的作风吻合。每每与弗朗西斯幽会交合，他总是一副光明正大理所应当的姿态，仿佛他们是一对再普通不过的情侣。弗朗西斯曾问他，打算什么时候安排自己与那位可怜的哈灵顿先生见面，亚瑟的回答是丹尼太忙了，暂时找不到合适的机会。

弗朗西斯对此回以冷笑：“得了吧，亚瑟，我可不相信你还真有这个想法。让自己的丈夫与情人会面？你就像是两百年前风骚的贵妇人。”

“为什么不？多有趣啊。”

他的脸上看不出丝毫斗争、犹豫或是羞愧，他甚至把这称为有趣，大方坦荡，恬不知耻，仿佛真的恨不得让弗朗西斯与丹尼尔·哈灵顿早些见面，好从中获得些低俗且恶毒的乐趣。

“你真狠心，我亲爱的唐妮。”弗朗西斯笑着亲吻他的后颈，“还好你这小荡妇的丈夫不是我。哎呀，可怜的哈灵顿先生啊！”

“不必在这时候提起他，我亲爱的守园人。”亚瑟也笑起来，反手绕上他的肩膀。

事实上最常提起哈灵顿的绝非弗朗西斯。两人秘密的私会时常被那位丈夫突如其来的消息或电话打断，接着亚瑟告诉弗朗西斯自己该走了，或者是今天要早些回去，他的双腿之间还挂着弗朗西斯的精液，未尽的欢愉不得不因此终止。这样的次数多了，弗朗西斯难免对那位素未谋面的丈夫产生微妙的反感；这很奇怪，本来他自己是犯下过错、应该为此感到内疚的一方，最初他也的确是对那位先生抱着些难以启齿的歉意与惭愧，但这些相对正面的情绪很快就烟消云散了，剩下的全是丑恶的：厌恶，烦躁，不平，嫉妒；他回想起好几年前与亚瑟肆无忌惮挥洒青春的日子，画画、沉默、整理画室、浪费颜料、无休止的性爱，与如今毫无二致；大学时代没有任何人打扰，他们可以在门窗紧闭的狭窄画室里相对坐上一整天，或是做上一整天，他时常在与过往相同的时间里恍惚以为自己还身在校园，亚瑟没有恋人，没有朋友，整天只在他身边晃来晃去，而哈灵顿先生不时插入的消息和电话一而再再而三地将他从幻觉中惊醒。

弗朗西斯又捡起了带人回家的习惯，在开始与亚瑟偷情之后他已经很少跟别人上床了，不过现在恢复了老样子。亚瑟和他的丈夫让弗朗西斯心烦意乱，他突然意识到亚瑟从一开始就没打算放过他，几年前总是缠着他，现在还要缠着他，占去他时间的同时也侵扰他的大脑；他闭上眼睛想到亚瑟，坐在画架前也想到亚瑟，他一连数日对着无处落笔的新画一筹莫展，去酒吧解闷的时候总觉得亚瑟就坐在哪个光影交错的角落里，眼睛透过人群依然清亮莹绿；他希望通过愉快的艳遇暂时忘却那张阴魂不散的脸，可是在与美丽体贴的女郎亲密交合之时，那些失神的、柔媚的、饱含情欲的脸都在战栗的高潮中变成了亚瑟，所有人的脸上身上都重叠着亚瑟的阴影。

这大概是疯了，弗朗西斯有些绝望地想，这段不道德的私密关系完全打乱了他的工作与生活，唯一的慰藉是暂时无人知晓这些罪过。他浑浑噩噩地在画室里过着日子，机械式地工作、吃饭、睡觉、做爱，亚瑟与弗朗西斯本就熟悉到无需多言也足够配合默契，他的话很少，总是显得心不在焉，像一只轻飘飘的若即若离的风筝。线的另一头还在弗朗西斯手里，但他很清楚，任何一阵风都能轻易地扯断这条脆弱的线，他再也无法收回天上的风筝。没有人能够精准预言变幻莫测的天气，他只能紧紧攥住手中所剩无几的细线，平静而忐忑地等待那阵风吹来。

约翰的出现非常突然。弗朗西斯的学生们很少造访这个私人画室，这一次约翰是被弗朗西斯叫来的。年轻的小伙子毕恭毕敬地站在桌旁听弗朗西斯交代事项，后者想到哪里说到哪里，偶尔需要停下来整理思路，以至于完全忘记了画室里还有另一个人。

“弗朗，你看见我的袜子吗？”

师徒两个被这突然响起的嗓音吓了一跳。亚瑟斜靠在卧室门边，他刚刚从漫长惫懒的午睡中醒来，脸上还带着惺忪的睡意和潮红，衬衣潦草地随手披在身上，领口大开，下身光裸，右手夹着一支烟。

“哎呀。”他叫了一声，不过听起来缺少惊讶的成分，“你有客人？学生？”

约翰看了看亚瑟，又看了看弗朗西斯，脸上的神色变了好几变，显然是被吓得不轻。

面对此情此景，弗朗西斯总能在最短的时间内找到最从容的应对方式。他看起来一点也不觉得尴尬、羞耻或是窘迫，不慌不忙地指了指约翰：“这是约翰，我的学生。”又指了指亚瑟：“这是亚瑟，我的——”

他犹豫了一下。

“合作伙伴。”亚瑟借口道。

约翰向亚瑟打招呼，不过这年轻人满脸狐疑的神色说明他完全不相信这个说法。一个男人这样出现在另一个男人的私人住处，谁也不难想明白是怎么回事。

“我是被波诺弗瓦老师叫来的。”约翰结结巴巴地解释，“我来……”

亚瑟摆摆手：“不用跟我说。”

他好整以暇地倚在门边看这对师徒交谈，不慌不忙地吞云吐雾，丝毫没有穿好衣服的打算。约翰要走的时候瞟了他一眼，只见亚瑟没骨头似的贴着门框，抽到一半的烟停在唇边，绿眼睛透过弥漫的烟雾似笑非笑地看着他，像一只诡异的猫。

他打了个激灵，微微红着脸，慌慌张张地离开了。

弗朗西斯遥遥地对亚瑟摊开手：“你看，你可把这孩子吓了一大跳，不知道他这下回去怎么看我。你可是毁了我的形象。”

亚瑟纠正他：“是让你的学生看清了你。”

“你真以为他会相信你我是什么莫名其妙的合作伙伴？”

“你尽可以说事实如此，你我的确是各取所需的朋友。我的丈夫很忙，我需要其他人的陪伴，而你是个浪荡的家伙，随时都需要有人跟你上床。我们交换自己拥有的，获得自己需要的，这很公平。”

他在桌子上掸了掸烟灰，微笑起来：“如果不是合作伙伴，还能是什么呢？”

弗朗西斯沉默了。他从未思考过该如何定义两人之间的关系，无论是如同窃贼一样毫不正当的现在，还是他拥有着亚瑟的全部的大学时代。那时亚瑟天天待在他的画室里，替他打扫整理画室，帮他买需要的作画工具，有时两人一起吃饭、散步、看电影、听音乐会，就跟任何一对情侣一样，弗朗西斯的朋友们以此打趣，而他自己总是否认。

不是情侣关系，他说。

那是什么关系？弗朗西斯也不明白。不过这不重要，重要的是绘画、学业与艺术，他没有多余的精力去想别的东西。

这段奇怪的关系在亚瑟撞破弗朗西斯与模特的床事那天戛然而止。亚瑟的拳头落到脸上时，弗朗西斯神色如常，一副恹恹的、懒洋洋的、什么都懒得管的样子，仿佛一潭吹不起褶皱的死水。他一直是这样，冷静、漠然、疏离，似乎没有什么能够激起他的兴趣和热情，也没有什么能够引起他的不满和愤恨，就连亚瑟的愤怒、拳头和连声质问也无法让他露出一点鲜活的表情。那张让无数人着迷的脸被一拳打得红肿，口腔里弥漫着铁锈的味道。弗朗西斯沉默地站起身，亚瑟在他冰冷到不带感情的眼神里像个歇斯底里的疯子。

“我下星期要去意大利交流学习。”他说。

这场景相当怪异，上一秒亚瑟还揪着他控诉自己被背叛和欺骗的愤怒，下一秒被指控的人就忽然换了话题，就像说起今天的晚餐一样随意而自然。他懒得面对受害者的质问与辱骂，也拒绝承认自己的过错。

亚瑟在几乎燃尽理智的愤怒里安静了一秒，两秒，三秒。弗朗西斯收起被亚瑟怒火殃及的画笔和颜料盒，终于听见亚瑟微微颤抖的声音。

“你从来没有告诉过我。”

“没有这个必要。”

弗朗西斯的确找不到告知亚瑟的理由。跟他上床过约会过的人实在太多，他已经忘了其中一些人的名字和样貌，他们像露水一样在他的生活里出现又迅速消失，不重要，也没有留下半点痕迹，他当然不会同他们分享自己的学业安排。

亚瑟看着他，低下头去，沉默地注视着地上凌乱的衣服杂物和可疑的半干涸的液体，那是方才弗朗西斯与那位他不认识的模特欢爱后尚未来得及清理的痕迹。旁边的窗台底下整整齐齐地码着亚瑟分门别类摆好的书，昨天亚瑟刚刚打扫过画室，弗朗西斯手里的颜料是亚瑟替他买来的，桌角上摆着某次他替亚瑟从夹娃娃机里夹出来的泰迪熊。

亚瑟突然笑起来，拂了一把头发。

“我还以为——”

他抿住嘴唇，收敛起笑容，不再说下去了。他的神色忽然变得严肃起来，像是很奇怪刚才为什么会愤怒到情绪失控似的，整个人肉眼可见地平静了许多。他没有再说一句话，推开画室门走了出去。

那之后的几年里，弗朗西斯没有见过亚瑟，没有听到过他的消息，没有接到他的联络，更没有主动联系他。他有时会突然想起那一天，亚瑟最后笑起来的时候眼睛亮得像是含着一汪水。

“当初我还天真地以为我们是情侣，只是缺乏那么一步程序。”亚瑟夹着烟轻笑，脸上露出怀念的神色，“真是年轻啊。”

“年轻……是啊，是太年轻了。”弗朗西斯梦呓般低声喃喃。无论是亚瑟还是他，那时的确都是相当天真。

亚瑟掐灭烟头，说：“今晚丹尼订好了餐馆，是时候回去了。”

丹尼，又是丹尼，这个男人几乎无处不在地潜伏在亚瑟身边的每一寸空气里，弗朗西斯从来没有见过他，但他感到自己能从亚瑟轻描淡写的语气里、从容轻松的微笑里、亚瑟手机不时弹出的消息提示音里与那个男人有了隐隐的交流：他们共享着同一个情人，那原本只是属于弗朗西斯一个人的，现在却全然属于丹尼尔·哈灵顿，他还紧紧抓着情人过往的一角，像个小偷一样窃来本已完全与他无关的爱情与欲望。

积压已久的不甘与嫉妒如滚烫的岩浆一般迸裂流淌，一直努力抑制的冲动与恪守最后底线的理智在顷刻间被吞噬埋没，弗朗西斯倏然扣住亚瑟的手腕，用粗暴蛮横的方式将他拽回紧锁，炽热的吻和手指落下来，将狂风骤雨般的渴求和情欲传递到每一寸神经末梢。亚瑟的反抗声被淹没在呼吸与唾液里，他又变成了一艘船舵失灵的航船，在弗朗西斯给予的快感的海洋里颠簸沉浮，他想要逃离，但这一次海上的风暴过于猛烈，他在一浪高过一浪的海浪中迷失，最后一丝清醒的意识也被淹没了，他终于不再挣扎，逐渐放任自己沉溺在幽深狂暴的海洋深处。

手机响起的时候亚瑟用颤抖不已的手接通了电话，他整个上半身探出去够它，细瘦的腰被弗朗西斯掐住，艰难地承受着弗朗西斯又一轮深入的挺动。他强忍着喘息按下接听，身体颤抖得像一座摇摇欲坠的积木城池。

“抱歉……再等等，丹尼……对，临时出了点事……你先过去，我很快就来……”

竭力忍耐的呻吟在挂断电话的一刻尽数倾泻，亚瑟回头看了弗朗西斯一眼，不满地推了推后者的肩膀，他已经没什么力气了，手上的力道对于阻止弗朗西斯的动作没有任何建树。

“你疯了？在我打电话的时候……快给我停下，没有时间了。”

弗朗西斯俯下身舔舐他的耳朵，刻意压低的粗喘仿佛恶魔的引诱：“留下来，不用再去见他了。”

亚瑟被在理智和欲望的撕扯中失去了反驳的力量，他想要摇头，想要拒绝，想要推开弗朗西斯，可是没有一样能够做到。他在弗朗西斯身下浑身酸软，像一团无能为力的棉花。

现在是傍晚五点五十分，距离哈灵顿先生抵达餐馆还有二十分钟，距离第二个电话打到亚瑟手机上还有五十分钟，距离这段令人难以启齿的关系被察觉还有五十五分钟，距离那之后更多、更可怕、更灰暗的一系列后果还有十个小时，就像亚马逊丛林里那只扇动了一下翅膀的蝴蝶所能引起的席卷走所有希望与未来的飓风。不过此时此刻，他们对这些还一无所知，他们交缠在一起，胸口贴着胸口，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，就像彼此从未分离。


End file.
